User blog:AJP27/Nine Things I'd Like to See in a/the Future Game(s)
As my first Blog post, I'd like to share what I'd like to see in future games of the Devil May Cry series. They aren't in any order of preference of what I'd think would be better or not. Also, keep in mind this my personal list and if you disagree with some I have nothing against you and wish for you to respect mine and others' opinions. *1. Devil May Cry 4 story explanations in DMC4:SE: This is obviously going to be the first on my, and many other fans', wish list. Particularly pertaining to how Nero is descended from Sparda and what his connection to Vergil is. Yes, I am aware that there is Deadly Fortune which has some explanations, but I'd personally prefer that they would retcon out some details such as the assumption by Fortuna's residents that Nero's mother was a Human prostitute (which in the context of the game I find to be unnecessary dark and grittiness that would better fit in something along the lines of Alan Moore's Watchmen). Instead I would have him as being the son of a female Demoness and Vergil (if one wishes to keep that implication about the latter form the DF novel) in which the former is murdered shortly after Nero's birth by Human Supremacists who believe that all Demons must be killed in which Vergil kills them in retaliation and leaves Nero to be cared for by some else until he can succeed in opening the portal to the Demon world. Also I'd hope they would include Vergil returning to life in-canon via some sort of epilogue campaign distinct form the main Nero and Dante Missions (somewhat along the lines of the Vergil's Downfall DLC for Dmc). *2. New additions for DMC4:SE: Such as new costumes for Dante (DMCs 1-3), Nero, and Vergil, an exclusive set of new missions and a boss for Dante to fight (Say such as "Clone Nero" and/or "Clone Credo" who created at some prior to the game by Agnus on Sanctus' orders so that they could be replaced in the event that Nero and Credo turn against him) as well as new unique weapons for Vergil in addition to his Yamato (such as another sword of some kind, another close range weapon of some sort, a bow and arrow and Shuriken (latter two for long range and having pros and cons in comparison to his summoned swords). *3. Inter-continuity connections between the Classic continuity and DmC along the lines of Marvel's 616 and Ultimate universes and the Digimon animes: Some people are probably not going to like this, but I'd believe it make an interesting game featuring the Dantes of the Classic and DmC continuities encountering each other (perhaps in a sort of partial recycling of Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne's plot but with Dmc!Dante/Donte/DINO and his associates in the place of Demi-Fiend and his associates). *4. Redoing Devil May Cry 2 (while including some of the plot of the Devil May Cry 2 novel) via "Days of Future Past" time travel plot: The sluggish controls and lower difficulty suck in DMC2 and I'm not defending those aspects, but I personally thought some of the aesthetics and atmosphere of that game was good (and bizarrely reminds me of Kouta Hirano Hellsing in a way) and would like to see it revisited in some way via a plot that has some time travel aspects. *5. New Villains: More specifically some sort of new enemy that has some part in Vergil's resurrection (again IF it should happen in DMC4:SE) as part of some grander plan that will be revealed in future installments. *6. New beings other than Humans, Demons, Angels and hybrids thereof: Some people may night like the idea of incorporating other races into the DMC canon, but I personally would like to see this happen so that the diversity of potential allies and enemies can be increased. A particular race of being I'd like to see in the DMC-verse is what some would call "the Fair Folk" (I'd recommend reading http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TheFairFolk here for details) with a uniquely different relation to Humans than those of Demons and have unique reality warping wild magic that is above and beyond even the most powerful demons. *7. Character endings via finishing the Bloody Palace. Using Mortal Kombat as an example, in addition to it having a story mode, there is also an arcade mode in which specific ending for characters can be unlocked. In the case of the DMC series, It could in addition to a main campaign also have unlockable Character specific endings by successfully completing the Bloody Palace mode with which can include potential ideas for future game story lines. *8. Focus on Humanity's interactions with other sapient races: Granted, while this has already happened in DMC4 to some extent with the Order of the Sword, but I'd really hope the DMC series would introduce a new bigoted Human supremacist faction (along the lines of the William Stryker's Purifiers from the X-men comics and the Quarrymen as portrayed in the SLG produced Gargoyles comics) who seek to commit a genocidal campaign against all Demons, part-demons, and their Human friends and family. We've seen the nature of demon's examined throughout the series in a Roussean light, why not invert it so that we get to see what Human beings are like and show that, to paraphrase Lady's monologue at the end of DMC3, Humans can be as evil any devil? *9. Including characters who debuted in other media (DMC3 manga, the Animated series, and DMC2 novel): While they are canon (until they get overrided by other games such as the case of DMC3 retconing out the DMC1 novel from canon) but I'd like for some of them to get to make appearances in the actual games in some way. I'd particularly like to see Morrison and Beryl, and maybe even Patty Lowell, be in later games. Category:Blog posts